1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for mounting a fuel pump in a V-type internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
Engine compartments of automotive vehicles have grown increasingly crowded as more components are added to the engine to improve performance and reduce emissions. V-type engines may include one or more components located in the valley formed between the two cylinder banks to provide a compact engine package and various other advantages. However, machining of the cylinder block valley for mounting of components may be difficult or infeasible depending on the particular component and engine configuration. Prior art strategies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,300 use a bracket or adapter plate secured to the cylinder block and component to secure the component to the cylinder block without machining in the valley.